WHAT THE?
by S-Savers
Summary: —perempuan berambut merah muda pendek itu menunduk dalam-dalam. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku... hamil."/Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun segera tenang kembali. "Gugurkan," perintah ex-criminal kelas S itu./"A-apa—"/ONE SHOT!/warning inside/R&R ne, minna?


**Ayam Berbulu Merah Muda**

**mempersembahkan **

**.**

**WHAT THE—?**

**©S-Savers**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns NARUTO!**

**.**

**Semi-canon AT, rate: T+, Romance/Humor/Family**

**Warning: **

**Dapat menimbulkan gejala epilepsi, mual-mual, gatal-gatal, mulut berbusa, sariawan, dan gangguan kejiwaan lainnya #lho?**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading ^^<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, aku—" Sakura menundukan wajah sembari meremas ujung rok dongkernya. "A—aku hamil," lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Wajah Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, namun dengan cepat bocah Uchiha itu mengembalikan ekspresi _stoic_-nya. "Gugurkan," ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es di Pluto.

Mata Sakura melebar seiring dengan air matanya yang mulai meleleh. Apa hanya ini, hasil rasa cinta dan kesetiaannya terhadap Sasuke selama ini? Dengan berlinangan air mata, Sakura menatap sayu ke arah Sasuke, "Tapi… tapi―"

"Gugurkan itu, Sakura." nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. "Anak kita sudah 11," lanjutnya frustasi menatap bocah-bocah kecil yang berlarian di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi, apa kau tak ingin tambah lagi? Pikirkanlah lagi, aku tak tega membunuhnya," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke masih membatu, melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Lagipula ini salahmu juga! Kalau kau tak minta 'jatah' terus setiap hari, tentu anak kita tak sebanyak ini!" Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke sempat _b__l__ushing_ setelah mendengar penjelasan yang barusan Sakura ucapkan. "Kalau soal itu 'kan memang sudah kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi putihnya, berusaha tetap terlihat _cool._

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai tiga kali sehari, 'kan?" balas Sakura memelototi Sasuke.

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Sasuke cuek. "Jangan salahkan aku. Itu salah nafsuku."

Sakura diam saja, benar juga yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi—hei, tunggu dulu! Salah nafsunya katanya? Sakura jadi merinding, memiliki kekuatan besar bukan berarti harus punya nafsu besar juga, 'kan?

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan mengugurkannya!" seru Sakura lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke segera berlari menyusul Sakura, istri tercintanya.

"Jangan mengejarku, AYAM MESUM!" teriak Sakura, tanpa mempedulikan tim sepak—eh, kesebelas anaknya yang cengo mendengar teriakan ibu mereka.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke yang cukup lebar, namun tidak mampu menyaingi kelebaran dahi Sakura. "Ayam mesum gini, kau juga nafsu 'kan padaku, Sakura?" teriak Sasuke.

_**inner Saku**__**ra**__**: Iya dong! **__**S**__**iapa coba yang tahan li**__**h**__**at body s**__**ekseh**__** kamu!**_

"Siapa bilang aku nafsu padaku, hah?" Sakura balas berteriak.

"Jadi untuk apa kita melakukan _'itu'_ kalau kau tak bernafsu denganku?" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sakura berbalik arah. Pandangannya melunak saat menatap suami tercintanya itu. "Karena aku melakukan semua hal dengan landasan cinta. Bukan hanya sekedar nafsu," lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan seulas senyum manis.

Sasuke mematung...

"Sa-Saku..." seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sakura tersenyum—bukan, tapi menyeringai. Tangannya terkepal, hingga

**BUAGH**

Sasuke terlempar ke belakang, dengan sebuah memar biru di pipinya.

"Maka dari itu jangan berani kau menyuruhku menggugurkan bayi kita, mati kau ayam mesum!" Sakura melenggang masuk ke kamar tidur mereka berdua, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan.

**~esok paginya~**

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat di sebelahnya. _'Di mana Sasuke-kun?'__, _batinnya. Sakura segera bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya saat menyadari suaminya tidak tidur di kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

Jidat lebar Sakura berkerut, tidak menemukan Sasuke tak ada di kamar anak-anak maupun di dapur. "Huft, apa Sasuke-_kun_ marah karena kejadian semalam, ya? Aku harus minta maaf padanya," guman Sakura.

"_Tou-san_, apa kita akan memiliki adik 'lagi'?"

"Hn."

"Huaah! Kita sangat senang! Semoga kali ini perempuan!"

Suara gaduh itu berasal dari halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha, rumah utama klan yang kini ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju halaman yang tidak seberapa lus itu, di sana terlihat Sasuke tengah duduk dikerumuni anak-anak mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura seraya berjalan menuju Sasuke yang kini berdiri.

GREP

"Maafkan kelakuanku semalam, ya?" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, mengusap pipi Sasuke yang memar. "Aku tak ingin menggugurkan anak kita, karena dia adalah penerus klan Uchiha. Bukankah, kau yang menginginkan ini?" lanjutnya seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari Sakura dan menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap dalam mata viridian itu sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Sakura. Kira-kira, siapa nama jagoanku yang ada di perutmu itu? Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya jenaka.

Sakura tampak berpikir keras. "Bagaimana kalau Yume?"

Sasuke agak kaget mendengarnya. "_Impian,_ ya? Pilihan yang bagus. Mengingat kita belum tau _gender_ bayi kita."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin nama anak kita kalau perempuan namanya Himawari, dan kalau laki-laki Shion."

"Dua-duanya nama bunga!" Sakura tertawa kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_..." sebuah celetukan bersuara _moe_ membelah tawa Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia adalah si bungsu Uchiha, Ai Uchiha.

"Ada apa Ai-_chan_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami sudah punya nama yang bagus untuk adik barunya."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"SALUSIN!" seru kesebelas anak-anak mereka kompak.

"Soalnya 'kan ntar kita jadi pas dua belas! Jadi namanya Salusin aja! Hihihi…."

"Gimana? Unyu 'kan, _Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_?"

**SasuSaku: !&#*+%$£¥%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Savers said:<strong>

**"Salah satu karya hasil kegajean kami~ Jangan bacok kami, un!" xD**

**Salam Jidat Ayam,**

**S-Savers**


End file.
